


if cap was a teen

by TheMutant



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutant/pseuds/TheMutant
Summary: Steve was actually a teenager when he joined the army and froze this is that story
Kudos: 10





	if cap was a teen

When Steve has joined the army he was only 15 his mam had died and he felt he was just waisting the Barnes’s Money so he lied about his age and set off with the help of Erskine’s project rebirth. Erskine didn’t even know about his age either. He still became Captain America and he still froze all while still at the age of 15 but the serum made him look older. 

When he entered the new 21st century he was actually pretty happy he had nothing in the past that’s why he left to join the army in the first place. So when he went to go live in the avengers tower his only worry was keeping his age a secret.

XXXXXXX

Steve plopped all of his stuff in his new apartment at avengers tower and looked around, he sure didn’t feel like a burden here Tony had so much money. He started to put away his minimal amount of stuff and realized he only had the khakis and SSR shirt he woke up in and his old uniform, he needed to go clothes shopping and soon. 

He became used to all the devices pretty quickly sure he wasn’t an amazing strategist for no reason. He found the closest decent priced shops and a couple middle priced. He went out and walked as he wasn’t a too sure of the routes of the subway yet.

When he got to the department store he picked up some skinny jeans polos t shirts and jumpers and a couple tracksuits and some athletic wear he could wear running and so on. It felt good to have money and not feel like a burden for once.

He quickly made his way back and rushed his way past Natasha not stopping to say anything but he did see her odd look toward him. As he shut the door to his room he put the bags down and started to look at what he bought, he decided to try them on and found they looked good on him, he got changed into new PJ’s he got and went to put the remainder of his new clothes in his new wardrobe.  
XXXXXX

He woke up to an odd voice coming from his ceiling telling him that he needed to go to the gym for training, without question he got up and got changed into his new grey shorts and blue t shirt and made his way down to the gym floor.

He opened the door and was met with Natasha throwing a pair of boxing gloves at him, he put them on and stepped into the ring. They started to circle around one another “where did you go yesterday” Nat said throwing a punch “out” Steve said dodging the punch just like the question. That didn’t seem enough for her because next thing he knew she had him pinned to the ground. “I know that’s not true so just tell me and don’t lie” Jesus this woman was scary “I went shopping” she gave him eyes to continue “for clothes” she released him and all of a sudden she looked confused “why would you hide that from me” he gulped and shrugged “I don’t know?” He said as if it was a question. Nat got off him and left.

XXXXXXX


End file.
